


S jako statečnost

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, toužení
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Argus nedokáže dostat nového bradavického profesora z hlavy.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Neville Longbottom
Series: Od A do Z [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557
Kudos: 1





	S jako statečnost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [F Is for Fortitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44599) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Longbottomovic kluk se vrací jako muž a přebírá vládu nad skleníky. Už se ho nebojí, ale povyšovat se nad něj nezačal. Vždycky ho oslovuje pane Filchi – zablácené boty nechává přede dveřmi. K vánocům mu dal šantu, pro paničku.

Ví, že je starý blázen, když se dívá z okna, jak se ten urostlý mladík sklání nad květinovými záhony. Ví, že je zoufalec, když se v noci honí a přehrává si k tomu každou vteřinu, každé letmé zahlédnutí kůže. A přemýšlí, co kdyby.

Nedělá si žádné marné iluze. Co bude živ, nešpitne o tom ani slůvko.

Ale Bože... dej mu sílu.


End file.
